Wait for me
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU: Remus jumps into the vail after Sirius falls through. Will Remus find him and bring him home. Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Silence, that's all he heard, silence. Why was his good werewolf hearing not hearing anything, he did not hear Harry Potter's streams for Sirius Black as he fell through the veil. Remus Lupin could not hold him back but when he did let go, Harry ran after Bellatrix leaving Remus alone looking at the veil. The veil, the thing that took his best friends. shall he go after him? Save him, he knows that he should be there for Harry, for Tonks but, he must, he must save him. Remus could not hear anything as he walked to the thing. "I'll save you," Remus said quietly as he walked closer to the vail. Then he took a deep breath and jumped.

"Lupin!" Moody called after him, but it was too late, Remus was in the vail knowing that he might not come back.

Falling, he was falling. He did not know where he was going or why he did this, but he knows that if he makes this out alive then he'll have his best friend back. "I'm coming Padfoot," Remus said out loud, but he did not hear his voice. "Sirius!" Remus called but then again, he did not hear his voice. This intruded the werewolf. "Where am I going?" he asked himself, but he was not used to not hearing the sound of his voice. Remus sighed as he looked around as he fell. He did not know why he was falling or when he'll fall. This is why he kept his wand with him when he jumped in. Remus took this time to think, to think about what he'll do when he stops falling. However, this was all he could not now. This, however, did not last long because Remus fell to the ground lading on his arm. A sharp pain went through it and Remus knew that he broke his arm. Remus let out a noise and sighed a little. "Were, am I?" Remus asked as he looked around while he pulled out his wand to put a bandage on his arm. Remus let out a breath and looked around. There was nothing around him which was weird for he thought that there was more down here. "Sirius!" Remus called as he heard the sound of his voice now. "Fascinating,' Remus said as he walked around. "Sirius!?" Remus called again but he did not hear anything. In fact, he did not hear anything, nothing at all. Remus sighed as he looked around and then too his arm.

"Remus?" Remus looked up to the sound of a voice that he never thought that he would hear again. "Moony is that you?" Remus looked around him. The voice was close, but Remus could not see anyone.

"Who's there?" Remus called to the sound of the familiar voice. "Show yourself!" Remus called allowing the wolf to take over a little, but he did not let it come out all the way. Remus sighed when he saw no one and then started walking away for the sound of his voice.

"Where are you going Remus?" the voice asked making Remus turn around and shook his head and started to walk away.

"You're not here! Go away?" Remus called into the black emptiness that he was walking in. however, as Remus walked away from the voice a figure walked closer behind him.

"Remus, Moony it's me. turn around. It's us," Remus sighed but he did not turn around. "Oh, will you turn around. It's me James Prongs," Remus made a noise and laughed.

"James is dead. Stop hunting me!" Remus called as he continued to walk away.

"Remus," the voice of James sighed and looked at his friend. "Please turn around," Remus sighed and did what James's voice said. However, when he turned around tears filled his eyes. Behind him stood James Potter and Lily Potter.

"Prongs. Is that…." Remus cut off as he pulled James in for a hug and allowed tears to fall out of his eyes. Lily watched smiling. Then Remus pulled out of James's arms and pulled Lily in for one as well. James smiled but then it faded when a thought came to his mind.

"What are you doing here Remus? You didn't…." James cut off when Remus held up his hand after he pulled out of Lily's arms.

"I'm not dead. I need your help," so Remus told him everything and I mean everything that had happened in fifteen years well everything that has happened to him anyway. He does not really know what happened to Harry. "Harry's alive," Remus finished with a smile. "I need your help to find Sirius," Remus added to the shocked faces of his friends.

"Sirius is…" James's voice got caught in his throat. Remus sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I need your help to find him. Please, Harry needs him. I, I need him. If I don't have Sirius then, then I'm alone. The last of the Marauders," Remus had tears in his eyes as he looked at Lily who also had tears in her eyes as well. Then she pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh, Remus," she said as she hugged him tighter. Remus sighed and pulled out of the hug. "We will help you," she said after she looked at James who nodded.

"Yes, let's go find Sirius," Remus smiled after James said this. Soon they all walked into the dark abyss that they were in.

Sirius woke with a start as he wiped the tears from his eyes. It happened so fast, him falling through, falling through that stupid vail. What was he thinking? He should have seen Bellatrix. Why didn't he see her? Sirius let out a shaky breath and looked around. _ 'This is my new home. Welcome home, Lord Black.' _ Sirius thought as more tears filled his eyes. "Harry!" Sirius called but he did not hear anything. No sound, not one world. Sirius sighed once again as he got to his feet. "Remus!" he called but again he heard nothing. Sirius then looked around and then yelled out in anger. Then he broke down in tears. "Remus!" he called once again through his tears. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes.

"Siri?" Sirius opened his eyes to the sound of a voice. A voice that sounded so, so familiar. A voice that he has not heard since he was seventeen.

"Reg?" Sirius swallowed the lump in this now dry throat. Sirius then looked behind him. Behind him stood his little brother Regulus Black. "What? I'm, Regulus, little brother…..." Sirius trailed off as more tears filled his eyes. Regulus looked at him and then looked away in shame.

"Brother. I'm sorry. I failed you. I guess I'm really a Black than," Regulus looked down to the ground in shame, but Sirius could see tears in his eyes. He then pulled his little brother in for a hug. He has not hugged his little brother since they were young. Regulus was shocked at first but then he held on tighter like he has not hugged before. Sadly, Regulus has not hugged anyone since he and Sirius were kids. "Brother," Regulus bit out as he could not breathe from his brother's embrace. Sirius then pulled out of the hug.

"I know you did Regulus and I think it will take time before I forgive you, but everyone deserves a second chance," Sirius said as he sighed again and wiped the tears from his eyes. Regulus nodded slowly in understanding.

"I understand Sirius. Um, what are you going to do now?" Regulus asked as he looked around the blackness that he has been stuck in since he died all thoughts years ago. However, Sirius did not say anything as he looked at his brother. Then he sighed and turned into a dog and laid down on the ground. Regulus stared at him shocked. "You're an animagus," Padfoot lifted his m muzzle and nodded. At this point Regulus realy saw the sadness in his brother's eyes. _'What happened to Sirius? Why, what have a done? Did he realy need me? Or did he just not like me anymore, so he moved in with Potter, but did I push him away?'_ Padfoot looked at Regulus seeing that he's thinking and thinking hard. The he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Like you would call this sleep. he's dead. He'll never see anyone again. Harry, Remus, Tonks, anyone. Regulus saw tears falling down his brothers face as he lied there, in dog form. "I'm so sorry brother. I wish I could help, but you know that…..." Regulus cut off when he saw his brother turn back.

"I can get back!? I can get the hell out of here?!" Sirius said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged his brother once again. "Yes, I'm going to get the hell out of here," Sirius added as he pulled his brother out of the hug and jumped up and down like a hyper puppy. Regulus smiled a little and looked at his brother.

"Ok Sirius let's get some sleep first though," Sirius sighed and then nodded.

"Right, sorry brother. Let's get some sleep," with that Sirius turned back into a dog and laid down and closed his eyes. Regulus nodded and did the same thing. It was going to be a hard time when they wake up.

**A/N: Ok, what do you guys think. I got this idea from listening to a song from the musical known as** **Hadestown****. ****I really love Sirius,**** so he lives in this one. Well kind of, he might or might not come back to life. Tell me if I should continue this. I'm not sure about this story yet. This is not a Wolfstar, I just think that Remus needs to safe Sirius. He needs him. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland **


	2. Dust and Ash

Remus was awake, he could not sleep. however, he knows that he must, the full moon was a few days ago and he needed sleep, but he could not. Remus sighed when he looked at James and Lily who were asleep behind him. "Where are you, Sirius? Why did I do this?" Remus whispered but he really yelled this out wakening Lily. James has always been a heavy sleeper. Lily looked at Remus who had his head in his hands, trying to hide the tears from his eyes.

"Remus?" She said quietly as Remus took his head out of his hands. Lily sighed when he looked at her with tears still coming out of his eyes and on his face. "Oh, Remus. Is this about Sirius?" She asked knowing the answer. Remus looked at her and sighed but he did not say anything as he looked at James who was still asleep. Lily sighed and sat next to him. "It's not your fault Remus. You know, that right?" Remus looked at her and shook his head.

"Yes, it is Lily. Sirius is down here because I did not save him. What kind of friend am I? This is all my fault! What if I don't save him? What do you say to that? Harry will be alone, again. I will never tell…... Tell Tonks…that…" Remus's eyes turned amber and Lily could see the wolf in his eyes. "Sirius is down here because of me!" Remus repeated and Lily knew that Remus was allowing the wolf to take over. So, she went over to James.

"James, James wake up," Lily said as she shook James awake. James looked at her and smiled.

"Well, good morning dear," James said with a smile on his face however when he really looked at her his smile faded. "What is it?" James asked Lily who looked at Remus who was still yelling at the top of his lungs now. James saw the wolf in his eyes. "Oh no," James said as he got to his feet and ran to Remus. Then he pulled Remus into his arms. "Remus, Remus calm down. It's ok, calm down," James said into Remus's arms. Remus, however, was so mad that he did not hear James. Then he let out a growl in his throat. This made James pull Remus out of his arms and give Remus a look. Remus did see this however when he saw the fear in James's eyes. However, Remus did not know that James was scared for his friend and not at his friend.

"James, I'm…..." Remus cut off as his eyes turned back to its nice mossy green. James and Lily both let out a breath.

"Better now?" James asked the werewolf who nodded slowly and sighed. James simply smiled and pulled Remus in for a hug. Lily smiled at this and then sighed.

"We need to find Sirius and then a way out of here," James pulled Remus out of the hug and nodded. Remus did also. Then the three friends started to walk through the black once again.

Sirius woke with a dog stretch and turned back into his human form with Regulus watching. "Why do you sleep as a dog?" Regulus asked Sirius who ran his hand through his long black hair and sighed.

"I…..." Sirius trailed off and this was rare for Regulus to hear his older brother get stuck on talking. This makes him wonder what happened to Sirius after he died. Why does he no longer see the care-free look in his brother's eyes? "I don't really want to talk about it Reg. let's just say that…..." Sirius trailed off again and Regulus sighed.

"It's ok Siri. You don't have to tell me," Sirius nodded as he looked at his brother. Sirius then smiled at him and sighed.

"Thank you, Reg., come on we need to find, I want to get out of here," Sirius said as he looked around him. Regulus stared at him and laughed a little.

"That might be a problem brother," Regulus said as he stopped his brother with his hand on his arm. Sirius sighed and shook it off.

"I don't care! Harry needs me, Remus needs me. I can…finally raise him. After, after 14 years. I can be free. Free to the world. You don't…. don't know what it's like Reg. Like to be….be put in Azkaban," Sirius dropped his head as he tried to hide the tears from his eyes. Or at least show it to his younger brother. Regulus looked at him and sighed.

"I know how you feel brother, but right now, right now I may have something that can help you," Sirius looked up showing his brother the tears coming out of his eyes.

"You do?" Sirius asked but Regulus did not say anything as he nodded to him to follow. Sirius nodded and followed his brother unsure what was going to happen.

Remus walked into the emptiness along with James and Lily. At this point in this little mission that he was going through, he started to feel empty, more than usual in fact. Remus let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I don't think that…that this was a good idea. I mean what was I thinking?" Remus muttered under his breath as he walked through this place that he wished that he could get out of. James looked at him.

"Remus. There is a way to get out of here. We have been looking for it. The only way to find it if well, if you have a reason to go to it. To get back. If your reason is to well ruin a lot of lives then well," Remus raised his hand.

"I understand James. Do you think that Sirius is looking for it? I mean, this place that you have been talking about, it might not see him as a good person. Sirius is a good person but this thing whatever it is might not see it this way," Remus said with a panic sound to his voice. Lily looked at the werewolf and sighed but she nor James did not say anything as Remus felt more and more empty.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I um, got into Angel and well, you know I have been binging it so yeah. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? I hope you will still be reading my stuff after I watch more Angel. I am so sorry that this is short too. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	3. God only knows

Remus looked at James with a sigh, but he did not say anything as they walked in this empty black void in the vail but he did not need to say anything for James looked at his friend and saw the tiredness in his eyes as well as the dried tears in his eyes. "Remus," Remus stopped walking to see Lily's hand on his arm as well as James looking at him.

"I, I want to save him. How, how do we save him?" Remus asked in a broken voice that broke Lily's heart when she saw the sadness in the werewolf's eyes. Lily smiled sadly and nodded.

"Remus. We will find him and then find that place which is like a portal of some kind. I don't really know what it looks like," Remus nodded still feeling empty as they walked through the void. Well that's what Remus called it anyway. It was unsure what this place was called. Remus sighed and looked at Lily and then to James who smiled at him as the three fell quiet.

Sirius looked around him with his gray eyes. However, there was not much to see for everything was one bight empty white space that he was trying to get out of however his eyes move to his little brother who looked down for some reason, but he was too scared to ask him what was wrong so here they walked down the empty road that leads to nowhere. Sirius took in a sharp breath and open his mouth however before he could say anything Regulus stopped walking and Sirius saw a big building of sorts with smoke coming out on the top. However, unlike the world around him, this thing was bright. However, it was not bright to Regulus who sighed. "The longer you're here, the less bright it becomes. the something happens if you not a good person. I don't know how it works but all I know is that I can't go back," Regulus looked at Sirius and sighed. "But, you brother, you can, I wish…." Regulus trailed off and saw a rare form of sadness in his eyes. Sirius smiled a little at his brother and walked over to the thing.

"Well, oh Merlin. Brother, please come with me, you have to try," Regulus looked at Sirius and gave hi a dry laugh.

"Right, if I just go with you everyone will welcome me back. Tell me: who misses me? huh, no one. No one cares about me. I'm just the little Death Eater brother who, at the last minute to do some good, but look where that got me? I'm dead brother, you can do good in your life without me," Regulus said before he took off running.

"Reg, wait!" Sirius called as he ran after him back into the bright white void that is the Vail.

Remus let out a breath when he looked around him. He did not like this place, but it will not stop him from finding Sirius and bring him home. Maybe bring James and Lily back too, they should be with Harry now more than ever. Remus smiled at his friends, no family but he was starting to feel empty once again as he let out a sharp breath when he felt his arm hurt a whole lot more than it was already. James saw this and raised an eyebrow. "Did you break your arm during the full moon?" James asked Remus who looked at him and raised an eyebrow himself, but he did not say anything for a while as he heard Moony in his head. Remus knows that he should not lie but how did he break his arm when he's in the afterlife? Is that where he is? Remus sighed and shook his head.

"No, I broke it when I landed here after I jumped into the Veil of Mysteries. I wanted to save Sirius, but I did not know that Harry will be ok in the end," James sighed but then he looked at Lily.

"You broke it when you fell?" Lily asked as she looked at the werewolf who nodded slowly unsure why they are asking him this.

"Why do you ask?" Remus asked them without answering Lily. Lily sighed and but she did not get to say anything because a figure ran up to them with tears in his eyes. He was so hard to see but James and Lily could see them.

"Regulus?" James asked in a calm voice that shocked Remus. Or was it the name drop from his best friend he was unsure. Remus, however, could not see Sirius's little brother. Was it the fact that he has been dead or was it because Remus could not feel his legs as his knees buckled and Remus fainted. Regulus looked at Remus with shock in his eyes. "Remus!?" James called to his friend as he, Lily and Regulus followed by Sirius who ran over to them with unwanted tears in his eyes. "Remus?!" James called again but he got no answer.

**A/N: What will happen next? Sorry about the well the long wait for this next chapter. I just thought that no one will read it so I kind of gave up on it for a while. However, I'm back. thank you all for reading and hopefully you can give this story a chance. Tell me what you think, and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	4. Together again

When Remus woke he could hear voices and the sound of someone laughing. The voice sounded familiar, but the werewolf could not place it. It sounded like Sirius back before he went to Azkaban but that can't be right because Sirius was dead, and he went through the veil. Remus opened his eyes slowly and he was shocked at what he saw, James, Lily, Sirius, and Regulus were standing looking at him. He was in the hospital but how? "How are you….." Remus cut off when he felt tears in his eyes. James smiled at him but sighed a little.

"Don't worry. We will explain how we are alive now. Then where is my son!?" Sirius smiled at this and nodded to his brother who was staying in the corner. "It all started after you pasted out…."

**Flashback**

_James was worried about Remus he ok a few minutes ago now he was passed out in the vail. "What do we do? Lily?" James said looking to his wife who was looking at Regulus confused. "Where's Sirius?" James asked looking at Regulus. Regulus looked to the sound of Sirius who ran up to his friends and brother. _

"_James! Lily! Remus!" Sirius called with happiness before he pulled James into his arms and then did the same thing with Lily. However, as he made his way to do the same thing with Remus he stopped and looked at James and Lily. "What happened? Did he…" Sirius cut off, took a deep breath and added. "He did not die, right? I mean, how could he die? He was alive?" James and Lily looked at him. _

"_Sirius Remus just fainted. I don't think…._

"_He did. I'm sorry but Lupin was down here too long. In a few hours," Sirius let out a sob and looked over to James and then to Lily before he looked at his brother who sighed and shook his head. "He will be dead, just like the rest of us if we don't get him out of here soon. He came down here to save you, brother. Now, we have to save him," Regulus breathed with a nod to his brother and his friends before Sirius picked up the werewolf and the family followed the youngest of them all. _

_ It took fifteen minutes to get to the gate and the family knew that they had to get Remus though even if that means that they can't get back to the land of the living. James and Lily knew that Harry needed Remus more than them, so they put Remus down on the gate and watched as the hole void" filled with lights of all colors. After a few minutes, Remus was gone, and the void was back to normal. Sirius sighed and looked down to the ground. "Sirius, why don't you go with him? You died not too long ago. You can still be with Harry," Lily said with a smile. However, Sirius closed his eyes, but he did not say anything as he grabbed James's arm along with Lily's and ran to the gate. Regulus smiled as he watched everyone leave with the same burst of color. _

_ 'Should I go with them?' Regulus thought as he looked around him. He was alone again. "Maybe, no it will never work. I'm a…. was a Death Eater. Yes, maybe now, I can start over, with…no Siri will…did he though?" Regulus said before he started to slowly walk to the gate. Taking a deep breath and ran up to the gate. _

_ All Regulus saw was darkness when he opened his eyes. Why though. Did it not work? Regulus did not know as he looked around. However, he did not see anything because it was still black around him. "Hello?" he called out, but he got nothing as he looked around him. "Anyone!? Please? I don't care if I'm still dead as long as my brother is ok. Please let him be ok," after Regulus said this, he passed out once again. _

**End of flashback**

Remus stared at James. "I…I died? How am I…..wait, what day is it? The full moon. Oh, Merlin. I…" Lily smiled and walked over to him.

"Remus. You did and well, you don't have to worry about the full moon anymore because well, you're cured. Your no longer a werewolf," Remus looked at Lily shocked and with tears falling down his face. Sirius then cheered and went into hug Remus. James and Lily did the same. Regulus however just stood in the back, but he had a smile on his face.

"Get in here little brother," Sirius called to his brother who smiled and walked over to the family. Then he hugged Sirius in a miracle that he made it through. He was unsure how, but he did not care as he hugged his brother and maybe the new family that he had just gained.

It was a few hours later and Remus went back to number 12 with a smile on his face when he heard Harry laughing with Sirius and his father. From the sound of it, Harry was telling his parents something that the twins did and Remus at that moment knew that with his friends they cant beat Voldemort and save the Wizarding world.

**A/N: Ok that's the end. Sorry about this being really short and it took me a long time, but I don't really care. Tell me what you think, be nice please this is not my best story and I know that it's bad. Thank you all for reading and I will see you in my next story. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
